In agriculture and gardening, seed saving is the practice of saving seeds from plants, such as shrubs, grain, herbs, vegetables, and flowers, for use in replanting the harvested plants and crops from year to year. Harvesting seeds from live plants can be laborious and can risk harming the plant. Efficient removal of the seeds from plants without damaging the plant is preferred.